Flipper In Game
by Almofadinhas
Summary: [CAP2!]Flipper, um cara muito doido da Grifinoria resolveu resolveu não, acabou sendo levado a força encher a paciência do nosso protagonista do God of War, Kratos!
1. Prólogo

N/A:Flipper é D mais...Ele é o cara mais doidão que eu já conheci...e Simplesmente...Essa é a vida dele. Um aluno novo(que veio de Beuxinbatouns...no meio do 6º filme...) que tem alguns amigos mais malucos que ele que são: Lilian Paralarli, Seu primo Kevin Paralarli, A garota mais paty da vida Nicole Guliver, e a namorada do 'famoso' Kevin, Tais Black.O Verdadeiro nome de Flipper é Jhon Peter Chefty.Mas ele recebe esse nick porque ele é tão doido quanto o flipper golfinho, e claro...ele é novato, e como sempre o bom novato faz...é chamato de flipper por uns tempos...

**Flipper P. Flip In the Games-FIG**

**Prólogo **

"Nossa Flipper...Que jogo chato...Como você aguenta?"-Perguntou Kevin Paralarli, Um cara de cabelos negros, despenteados e com um topete inconfundivel.De olhos castanhos e de bochecha rosada(N/A:Ele usa maquiagem..XDDDD Zuera)

"Aguentando"-Falou Flipper, sem tirar os olhos de sue precioso Playstation 2 e de seu analog favorito.O cara tem cabelo meio tigelinha(N/A:só que hoje em dia tá com o cabelo do glauco..sabe...Novo nick pra ele, Glauquinhu XD) e castanhos e de olhos ver de mel.

"Eca... God Of War é MUITO chato"-Insistiu Kevin

"Ah, cala a boca, Ak, Se é chato, Por que está assistindo?"- Falou Flipper

"Ah, esquece, vai, vou fazer coisa melhor"

"E o que seria melhor... ficar se agarrando com a Tais por aí?"

"Sabe que é uma boa ideia!"

Flipper vira os olhos e jogando...

"PUM!"-O retrato da Mulher gorda cai no chão com uma bomba, e três advogados adentram no salão cormunal da grifinoria

"Flipper P. Flip?"-Perguntou um dos Advogados

"Só eu, por queeeê?"-Perguntou Flipper, dando start e fazendo charminho com as mãos

"Você está condenado a uma enternidade no Inferno"-Falou o Segundo Advogado

"Máh perá aí...Eu não toh Morto!"-Falou Flipper olhando as costas onde o terceiro Advogado enfiou uma faca.

"Agora está"-Falou o Terceiro Advogado

Flipper Desmaia(Morre, neah?) e acorda num buraco sem fundo, vermelho, com varias pessoas caindo todos em volta, Ele fica gritando.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Isso até ele cair numa plataforma em forma de boca gigante de Hydra, Onde um careca fortudo lutava com uns monstrengos.

"Oi, Eu sou o Flipper, Posso ajudar?"-Falou Flipper Se aproximando do Careca

O cara estava com uma besta levantada no ar só pela garganta, ele vira os olhos e afirma:

"Tá bom"-Daí cai a ficha do Flipper

"Espera...Rapidinho"-Flipper pega o braço musculoso do Cara, Lambe.Sente o gosto por um lempo.Lambe a Careca do Homem, Sente o gosto...Pega um pelo do suvaco do cara e cheira profundamente...Senta e faz pose do pensador no chão.De pois de MUITO tempo-"KRATOS!"

"Nãaaaaaaaaaaaoooo...Como você é MUITO esperto...Como chegou a esta conclusão?Chegou sozinho ou pediu ajuda aos Atenianos?"(N/A:Muito típico dos Espartanos chingarem os Atenianos...¬¬)

"Aos Troianossssss!"(N/A:Mais um ANTA!)

"Ããnnnn...Que tal descobrimos como se sai desse 'inferno'?"(N/A:Literalmente)

"Fácil...É só ler o detonado"

"Deto-oquê?0.0"

"Detonado..Credo Kratos...Que atrazado é você..."

"Como assim?"

"Nós estamos em 2005...se liga!"-Saí umonte de fogos com os numeros 2005 e umas mulheres dançando atrás de Flipper-"O ano da liberdade!"

"2005!"-Kratos se impressionou-"Espera...Só uma coisa...Quem ganhou na guerra de Troia?"

"Troia"(N/A:Vou falar pro Binns que o Flipper não presta atenção na aula dele)

"Ah claro, Eu já sabia disso...¬.¬''"

"Me diga Kratos, Como você chegou no inferno?"

"Pela Segunda vez, eu acho...Aríes me venceu no último combate..."

"Hm...eu sei exatamente como vence-lo...Vamos voltar pra lá para darmos uma lição naquele chato"-Falou Flipper pegando o gira-tempo e virando-o milhões de vezes-"Ups, agora lembrei qu enão sei usar essa COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

°o°o°

Kratos e Flipper aparecem na proa de um navio de madeira,Cheio de monstrengos feios com machadinhos prontos para assacinar os dois.

"FLIPPER!ESSE É O COMEÇO DA MINHA _AVENTURA _E NÃO A GUERRA COM ARÍES!"

"Mais cheguei bem perto..."-Desculpou Flipper-"Falta só uma semana(N/A:Três, falando exatamente)..e vendo bem...eu posso dar 10 voltas na coisa e..."

"NÃO!Chega...já me cansei dese Gira-Tempo.Agora vamos sozinhos conseguir chegar a luta.Bom, leia aí no seu 'detonado' como derrota esses bichinhos"

"Ahn...Kratos...No seu tempo nem tem detonado, né?"

"Ahnsssss...Não"-Falou Kratos, e Flipper tirou do bolso o que _achava _que era seu detonado,mais acabou tirando um pedaço de madeira

"Ups"-Flipper falou olhando para a "camera";agora só podemos esperar o que esses dois malucos de pedra vão fazer!


	2. Hidra á vista!

N/A:Aew galera...essa fic não tem beta...entaum..rilex...XDD..É uma doidera só, como vocês podem imaginar!

Disclaimer: Conhece arguém?A não ser o Flipper que todo mundo conhece...é da tia Rô.Galera nova?Tudo meu(até o flipper) menos o Kratus e os deuses..claro.

Respondendo as reviwes:

**Miss.Leandra Friendship Black:**Não demorei(nem demorarei)..escrevi o prólogo e logo depois o cap1...só não postei...Que bom que vc gostou...E o capitulo tah aqui...si divirtam com o doido do flipper, Kratos e..thathathatham!Lilica-Athenas!James-Apolo e Lily-Afrodite!

**Flipper In the Games-FIG**

**Cap1-Hidra á vistaaaa!**

Começamos nossa história com alguns carinhas feios E o Flipper.Os carinhas do machadinho tentaram atacar Kratos, mais ele deu uma lançada neles e umas piruetas e estava tudo bem...O Flipper ficava só observando, e anotando tudo num bloquinho.

"Flipper!Vem me ajudar!"-Gritou Kratos

"Mais com que arma?"

"Arg"-Kratos pegou uma corda e o machadinho de um cara, amarrou tudo e deu para o Flipper-"Satisfeito?"  
"Claro"

E os dois detonaram os carinahs restantes.Mais por umas cordas ao lado do barco subiram mais uns dez carinhas de machado.

"Kratoooooooooooooooooos...Eu tô com medooooooo!"

"Espartanos não tem medo de nada"

"Só de aranhas..."

"Tá, só de aranhas"

E recomeçaram a bater nos caras.Quando eles achavam que tinham acabado com todos os cavaleiros negros, um alçapão amarrado com umas correntes explodiu, e mais uns dez carinhas saíram de dentro.

"Kratos...Isso não é legal"

"Legal não é, Mais é minha vida"

"Ossos do ofício, não?"

"Ossos do Ofício"

E mataram mais os carinhas do alçapão e então Kratos abriu o mesmo.

"Entra!"-E os dois entraram.

Entraram num corredor que estava com pedaços de madeira tampando.

"Beleza,Não dá pra continuar...vamos..."

"Não vamos voltar coisa nenhuma, Sr. Flip...Vamos acabar com essa Hidra"

"HIDRA?Não é minha onda matar Hidras..elas são do tamanho de um bonde!"

"Então prepare-se para muitos bondes, Sr. Flip"

E com algumas machadadas, Kratos quebrou a passagem.Por um longo caminho eles andaram, até um buraco, onde apareceu um acabeça de Hidra

"HIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!SOCORRO!MINERVA!ME AJUDE!"

"Cale-se, Flipper"

Kratos começou a bater na Hidra com muita força, e o Flipper só no canto, onde caiu umonte de sangue nele.Kratos fez uma seqüencia de ataques e acabou furando o olho da Hidra. E eles continuaram o caminho.Equilibrando-se num pequeno pedaço de madeira entre um lado do buraco e o outro.Entraram numa ponte afundando até uma jaula onde tinha um manezinho preso, que gritou com toda a sua força:

"FANTASMA DE ESPARTA!SE AFASTE DE MIM!"

"Ah, ótimo, outro fã"-Reclamou Kratos.

Mais pro lado Havia uma escada

"A gente vai subir por ali, não vai?"

"Vamos, Flipper"

"Era o que eu achava."

Depois da escada,um corredor e uma passagem com barreira novamente.Kratos quebrou a barreira e eles continuaram.Uma porta com inscrições engraçadas, Flipper já foi saindo de fininho enquando Kratos forçava a porta que abriu, e deu passagem para um lugar aberto com muita gente correndo e gritando, sem falar na outra cabeça de Hidra que apavorava todo mundo.Fliper saíu correndo e gritando como todo mundo em volta, em quanto Kratos matava a Hidra.

"Pronto, Flipper, já matei"

"Ufa"-Falou Flipper, que estava todo molhado de sangue, depois olhou em volta, nenhum lugar pra ir, só um buraco cheio de água-"Pra onde a gente vai?"

"Nem me pergunte, caro, Flipper"-E Kratos pulou no buraco, Flipper tapou o nariz e pulou também.Seguiram até uma rede, em que subiram e encontraram mais Caos.Alguns carinhas com machados e um mastro caido, em que eles teriam que atravessar, com rochas pontudas logo em baixo.

Atravessram de primeira, encontraram um ponto de save(?) e uns arqueiros doidos tacando flechas de longe.

"QUE PERIGO!"

"Você não viu nada, querido flipper, não viu nada"

N/A:O que acharam desse cap? Por mim foi o melhor(claro, depois do Prólogo) por enquanto(já escrevi umonte).Aews, mandem Reviews, tah? R&R...se tiverem preguiça que nem eu de mandar..tudo bem...eu entendo komo é..XDDD

Kissis,

ByBayBy,

Almofadinhas


	3. sorte,deuses e otra Hydra!

N/A:Aew...Felicidades!O cap ficou meio pequeno...Mais é um caso de excasses de pontos de Save...Daí komo eu vou continuar sem ponto de save?Ou é a falta ou é a sobra..tem lugar que quase não tem e tem outros que tem em todo lugar...Então os caps ficam peuqenos mesmo...mais tomara que vcs gostes..esse cap eu usei 2 ontos de save..por isso tem 2 partes.

Respondendo reviews:

**Emanoella Malfoy:**Brigada pelo elogio..XDD..tah aqui o cap do FIG..sobre o VHS...bom..XDD toh com problemas de escrever o cap um..mais jah toh terminando o 3 e o 2...O La vem mais uma eu parei numa parte meio doida por que eu presciso de uma amiga pra continuar...o dãã eu perdi o cap3 em algum lugar e bom..cada fic minha perdi o fio da meada da continuação...XD e ainda tem um Just do we que eu toh escrevendo(cap2) e tem um de vespera de natal dos marotos...então fica meio dificil de escrever...XDD

**Miss. Leandra Friendship Black:**Pois é...fico curto..amis esse ficou um pouco maior...o geito de almentar os caps é só fazendo o flipper reclamar de tudo por enquanto..os proximos caps vão ser maiores..pode deixar..

**Emanoella Malfoy:**Já fui lá ler o 2º capitulo..Ri dmais tb..só não comentei por que tenho preguiça dmais...XD..É normal não enterder..God Of War é um jogo de Play2 que muita gente que tem ps2 já jogou..quem não jogou ou nunca ouviu falar fica boiando..mais podi deixar..que o jogo memo explica ele mesmo..XDD ao passar do tempo..XDDD...Boa tarde p/ tds vocês...(o cap 3 vai demorar um poko..XDDD)

**Flipper In Game- FIG**

**Cap2-Ossinhos de sorte,Athenas,Tempestade e outra Hydra**

**Prt1**

Da ultima vez que vimos Kratos e Flipper, eles estavam num lugar cheio de arqueiros, do outro lado, claro, umas barreiras e uma rocha para empurrar.Flipper desceu as escadinhas com delicadesa e foi saltitando entre as flechas de fogo dos arqueiros cantando: "Vamos passear no bosque..."Em quanto isso, Kratos tinah que carregar a rocha até o outro lado, sem deixar os arqueiros o atingir e também sem eles quebrarem a rocha.Ups, correção, rocha não..Caixa de madeira ultra-pesada com inscrições estranhas.

Kratos deu dois passos com a caixa e os arqueiros já tacaram fogo nela.Kratos gritou:"Maldita Esparta!" e continuou tentando...Até que chegou coma caixa do outro lado e matou todo mundo.Flipper bateu palmas e continuaram por um corredor estreito.

Que deu numa porta com gritos de mulheres vindos de dentro, e uma escada pra continuar(a porta estava trancada).Kratos subiua escada e nem deu atenção pros gritos.

"Kratos, Nós não devemos ajudar as gostosas em perigo?"-Perguntou Flipper

"Não, a porta está trancada...já vamos conseguir a chave"- E continuaram a subir a escada.subindo a escada encontraram um arede, subiram nela..e enquanto subiam..matavam alguns carithas que subiam junto.

"Parece que eles estão dançando"- Comentou Flipper

"É que eles quiseram dançar com mia fía mais não querem dançar komigo!"- Falou Kratos brincando e continuando a bater nos caras.Subindo essa rede tinha uma pequena plataforma,onde tinah outra rede.subindo essa OUTRA rede, tinha uma plataforma e com um pau com sebo caido pra você ultrapassar.

"A gente não vai passar por aí, vai?"-Perguntou Flipper, temeroso.

"Vamos, ou você vê outra saída daqui?"

"Bom...já que você tocou no assunto...tem o Gira..."

"SEM GIRA-TEMPOS!"

"E tem aquela corda..."

"A tá...a corda..não tinha pensado nisso antes"

E os dois desceram pela corda e cairam num lugar estranho.Bom, nem tão estranho assim, quando você já durmiu num dormitório masculino da Grifinória.O lugar era conserteza outro barco..e tinha varias portas com paus na frente.

"Peraí..essa eu sei..tá na ponta da língua"-Falou Kratos tentando se relembrar onde ele tinha ido

"A do meio!"-Falou Flipper, e Kratso quebrou a do meio.Eles desceram uma escada e acharam um altar feito para Zeus.Kratos foi se aproximando...chegando mais perto...O rosto de Zeus, Na verdade o de Dumbledore, apareceu em umas luzes reluzentes acima do altar. Kratos conversou com ele o que pareceram hora para Flipper.Até zeus dizer:

"Para continuar sua missão, você presisará de um poder...e está aqui..."

"Ei..e pra mim?"-Pediu Flipper

"Ah, Claro Sr. Chefty...Tome..."-Kratos ganhou um poder de fazer uma tempestade de raios caírem sobre seus inimigos e Flipper só ganhou um poder de tacar ossinhos da sorte nos olhos dos inimigos.Depois a faisqueti desapareceu e apareceu no lugar uma caverna com um corredor.

"Vamos nessa!"-Gritou Fliper.E eles continuaram pelo corredor.Ou pelo menos tentaram, apareceram alguns carinhas de machado prontos para levarem ossinhos da sorte no olho!

Após esses machadinhos serem enfiados no seu devido lugar(N/A:Não maliciem.. por favor...).Kratos e Flipper conseguiram passar pela caverna.

E desculpem por parar o Cap por aqui(só por inquanto..essa é a primeira parte!)é que eu acabei de encontrar um ponto de Save,uma caixa de vida, uam de magia e uma rede pra subir...então..até a parte dois(que vai ser tudo junto)

**Prt.2**

"Kratos, eu tenho certeza que essa rede não vai prum lugar bom..."

"Ah cala a boca,Flipper..Temos que fazer o que temos que fazer..."

"ok."

Eles subiram a rede e encontraram 3 cabeças de Hydra.Em quanto Kratos matava a da Esquerda, Flipper matava a da direita.Depois de conseguirer a "fassanha",Subiram uma rede que dava numa pequena plataforma com um pau pra cima, e uma Hydra na frente dele.

"Eu que não subo por aí!"-Falou Flipper, tremendo de medo.

"Então fique aí, seu maricas..Que eu mato ela."-Foi muito difícil matar a Hydra.priemiro tinha que bater muito nela, até ela desmaiar, pra você puxar ela contra o pausinho, daí quebrava um pouco.Tinha que bater 3 vezes, depois prescisava puxar tanto ela até ela enfiar o céu da boca e o olho no meio mastro que ali tinha.(N/A:Levei três horas pra passar essa parte,vc tem que fika apertando bola freneticamente.E meus dedos estavam tãaão cansados..XD)

"Que nojo,Kratos! Avisasse que a coisa ia cair em cima de mim!"-Falou Flipper, preso em baixo da cabeça da Hydra toda ensaguentada

"Desculpe-me, Flipper"-E tirou o manésinho dali.-"Agora tem que entrar dentro da Boca dela"

"Como assim?"

"O cara com a chave da porta das mulheres está preso na garganta"- Entraram, e acharam o cara suplicando para o Kratos salvar ele.Kratos pareceu puxar ele pra cima, mais logo depois catou a chave e soltou ele na garganta.

"COMO VOCÊ É MAU!"

"Essa é a vida aqui na idade da guerra, Flipper"

"Ok,ok..agora pra onde?"

"Vou tentar voltar na quela porta""Oleh, ali em cima tem uma corda pra gente descer.. acho que dá na porta"

"Grande ideia!"- Descendo pela corda...Paramos no lugar dos arqueiros e a caixa. Mais naum tinha mais nimguém lá.Ou pelo menso achavam. No meio do caminho, apareceram carinahs de machado em cima das plataformas.Kratso usou a força da tempestade e matou todo mundo de logne.Subiu na caixa, entrou pela porta, passou o corredor e encontrou a porta das mulheres.Usou a chave e apareceu o filminho:

_Várias mulheres mortas no chão, e vários daqueles carinhas do machado matando elas.Kratos mata os caras do machado e flipper fica lá só chorando.Kratos percebe que sua vida não é só matar.Uma noite em seu quarto, no meio do oceano.Kratos está sentado na ponta, en quanto duas mulheres nuas estão deitadas.Flipper numa cadeira de balanço, lendo uma revista._

_Kratos lembra de todas as guerras que viveu como general.E grita"ATENAAAAAAS!" A estátua de atenas que está na ponta do barco abre os olhos, Flipper e Kratos sobem até ela.Kratos pde para que ela fassa ele esquecer todas as loucuras que ele fez por esparta.Atenas tem a cara da Lilica. Quando á vê, Flipper pula no pescoço dela e grita: "LILICAAAAA" "Que manê lilica, mortal, eu sou atenas!A deusa da intêligencia, da guerra e como os gregos dizem:"A deusa dos olhos brilhantes"" "continuando, Atena...Você me consede esse desejo?"_

"_Claro, Kratos.Mais em troca você deverá fazer um favor pra mim.Aries(o deus da guerra) está destruindo minha cidade, e quase toda a grecia.Eu quero que você mate ele, salve a grécia e Atenas"_

"_Ah, claro..como se isso fosse fácil"-Disse Flipper_

"_Mais é a obrigação de vocês, então, Kratos, Topa?"_

"_Topo"_

"_Otimo..agora vocês são imortais até que eu quebre o feitiço"_

"_Obrigado, Atenas"-Falou Kratos com uma reverência_

"_Valeu , Lilica!"-Falou Flipper dando um abraço na estátua._

°o°o°Fim do filminho!°o°o°

O jogo recomeça no quarto do Kratos...Ele dá uma volta por um corredor e encontra um ponto de save.Acabou o Cap...

N/A:Tah uma porcaria...mais depois eu conserto..vius, gentem?


End file.
